


【棋昱】恶之花

by joycy



Category: Super-Vocal (TV), 棋昱 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycy/pseuds/joycy
Summary: # 开妓馆的富家少爷/被买入馆中的雏妓，一个风月老手栽在猎物身上的故事# 有年龄操作，有迷j行为，有419# 日式仿古风洛丽塔文学，攻不洁# 灵感来源：《睡美人》题记：凌晨四点，望见海棠花未眠。





	【棋昱】恶之花

“少爷，货在屋子里了。”

龚子棋点点头。身后的女子无声无息地退下去，屋子里只有铁壶里的水微微沸腾的声音。水开了，男人站起来，拍拍下摆上的皱褶。“茶送了么？”

“您放心，人已经睡熟了，”女子熟练地沏茶，“这次有个很漂亮的孩子。”

龚子棋注意到她声音里的暗示，他对人性里魔的部分，不能更熟悉了。这种东西即使只有蛛丝马迹，他也可以很敏锐地感知到。

女子恭敬地垂着头，双手将钥匙捧起来。“您需要在此处更衣吗？”

“不必。”

他推开隔扇拉门，杉木板发出“吱呀”的声响。男人踩着木屐，走在夜色里迂回的长廊。庭院上空传来不知何种鸟的鸣叫，仿佛被空气里无色无形的屏障挡住，在夜色里来回而无法逃脱。又像一首尾声缱绻的和歌。

他的右手还攥着铜钥匙，锁扣发出轻巧的咔哒声。他隐约听到风一阵阵从房顶上掠过，仔细一听，里面似乎还混着细细的鼾声。

只穿着白袜踩在地板上，木板的间隙里，发出了轻轻的声响。龚子棋放轻了脚步。无论如何，他不想吵醒里面的人。房间的四周垂下了木制的帷幔。龚子棋走过去，摸出袖中的火折子，点燃了屋角的蜡烛。浅黄色的光逐渐溢满了房间的每一个角落，他忽然感觉有些紧张。

真是没来由的感觉。龚子棋暗忖，仿佛胸口里被柔软的棉花塞满，那种微微窒息，又绵软的触感。

他回过头，即使做足准备，也还是忍不住倒吸了一口气。一具属于少年的躯体藏在层层叠叠的被子下，只勾勒出一个大致的轮廓。

少年，或者说男孩的年纪，比他想的要大一些，但估计不到二十岁。男孩闭着眼，食指放在唇边。他的嘴唇松弛微张，脸上好像也浮出微笑。他睡在毯子上，从烛台里溢出的光落在他的脸上，显得格外纯洁和稚嫩。

“睡得这样熟吗？”

他喃喃地说，仿佛是在和自己说话。龚子棋跪坐下来，离男孩更近了些。

“这样可不太好啊。”他有些苦恼。

熟睡的男孩翻了个身，现在是背向着他了。在烛光的照射下，他脖子后面连着耳背的肌肤，显得又薄又软。现在，他的双臂是伸出被子的了。藏青色花纹的被面滑下来，几乎落到他的肩胛处。那样鲜明的色泽。

龚子棋下定决心起来。“无论如何，货物都要经过好好检查才行啊。”

他自认并非不识人间物味的人。换到十几年前，甚至是几年前，龚子棋都是颇以赏味为趣的。无论男女，凡美人皆需有其味。无味者，纵使皮相再美，这样的美也无法历久弥新。男孩的眉毛并不纤细，甚至眉尾处略微杂乱。他身上有一股隐藏着的，即使在熟睡时也生机勃勃的力量。那种富有生命力的，始终旺盛生长着，如同春天野草的感觉，是男孩的味。

他伸手，想要去拉开男孩的手臂。男孩动了动头，顺从地送出一只手臂，却又马上压在脸颊的下方。龚子棋感到有些好笑，却又不能苛责这个熟睡中的男孩。

“真是个，任性的孩子。”

多么柔和的一张睡脸，龚子棋感慨着。他少有在冥想之外的时间里，感到如此纯粹的宁静。可就只是坐在这寂静的夜晚里，坐在这个熟睡的男孩身边，他的内心却无比平静温馨。

“今日便罢了，”他几乎是爱怜地，抚摸着男孩的头发。男孩仿佛也感受到了大人的喜爱，撒娇似地缠过来，将头靠在他胸前的衣襟上。“可明天一定要听话才是。”

龚子棋终于掀开被子躺了进去。他马上意识到一个事实，男孩是一丝不挂的。男孩只躺在那里一动不动，那股暖和的气息，就好像把龚子棋整个人都笼罩住了。那是一种未成熟的野生的温暖，如朝阳般，在这鬼魅的丑恶堆中生发出来。

这样的温暖，上一次感受到的时候，他大约才二十岁吧。旅店外的长檐上滑落豆大的雨点，他坐在楼梯上，听着堂中的舞女击鼓而歌。明明在下雨，风里润湿的帘布上，却溢散出朝阳的味道。当时避雨时歇脚的旅店，谁知道，后来竟成了维持生计的营生。

“请过来这边烤烤火吧，少爷的衣衫都湿透了。”

想来，那拉着他去烤火的女子，也早已不知何处去了吧？

龚子棋没有再靠近一些。男孩睡得放肆，四肢也逐渐伸展开。看起来，男孩的个子并不矮。龚子棋小心地将肩膀和腰间的角度，调到一个恰到好处的样子，避开男孩的手脚。连他自己也没有意识到的是，他的眼睛里竟然是带着笑意的。

“那么，明天再见。”

龚子棋很快也睡熟了。

——————————————————————————————

窗外的太阳快要沉到地平线以下了。

“请慢用。”

九叠宽的屋子里，龚子棋面前摆上了一杯新沏好的茶。男孩跪坐在一边，他身后的窗子外，天空里溢满缤纷绚丽的颜色。

“饿了吗？晚饭已经准备好了。”

“啊？”男孩似乎没想到龚子棋会同他说话， “是，少爷……”

男孩嗫嚅着，没再继续说下去。龚子棋漫不经心地笑了：“真是个可爱的孩子。”

“有名字吗？”他忽然问。

在海棠馆里，龚子棋素来并不在意这些孩子之前的名字。冷血也罢，方便也罢，到了这里若能换一个新名字，对这些孩子来说会更好。他自诩为贩卖幻想之人。让客人沉溺于似睡非睡的甜美中，无论怎样的触碰，拥抱，痛哭，依恋，人们所倾泻感情的对象，会依然沉睡着。这就是睡美人的秘密。

所有的秘密，所有畸形的欲望，都将被夜色和那从和纸里投出的烛光所吞没。

龚子棋望向男孩。这样的青涩稚嫩的躯体，生在这样无端的恶中。他伸出手，爱怜地轻轻抚过男孩的头发。男孩垂着头跪坐在那里，脸上骤然飞起一片红晕，脖颈和肩膀的曲线纤细的如同女孩。干净，无欲，只让人觉得柔软而鲜活。

“蔡程昱。”

男孩渐渐镇定了下来，声音也微微沉下来。龚子棋注意到，他说话的时候，声音好像某种古老乐器的回声，从遥远的地方传来。人明明近在咫尺不是吗？他忽然想起来，男孩的声音正像是夕阳晚照下，在寺院里回响的铜磬声。

“家人叫你什么呢？”

“蔡蔡。”

“很好听，”龚子棋拨了拨男孩额前的头发，长短不齐的头发落在指尖，有些痒，“那便不改了吧。”

窗外的海棠花开得正好，粉色的花淡得近乎白，缀在深色的花枝上。龚子棋走到窗边，男孩也安静地换了个方向。

“你说，海棠可能入茶？”

“海棠无香，”男孩提起炉火上坐着的铁壶，往小茶壶里加水，“还是用新采的茶尖好些。”

“也是。”

龚子棋望着窗外，正是逢魔时刻。他回头，男孩的头发有些长了，也许是很久都没有好好修剪的缘故，遮住了他幼嫩的耳垂。像海棠花参差的花蕊。

“汝若能香，当以金屋贮汝*。”他忽然念了一句古语，男孩没有听懂，疑惑地望着他。龚子棋摇摇头，坐下来，将茶杯推到男孩面前。

“喝了吧，天色不早了。”

他的声音里有一种不容拒绝的威严，男孩的神色里多了一丝惊慌，但更多的是一种潜意识的信任和依恋。他也许没想到，这本就不是给龚子棋准备的茶。

龚子棋捧起茶杯，一手捏住男孩的下颌，让对方靠在自己身上。男孩顺从地喝下茶水，张嘴的时候，细白的牙齿抵在杯口。他喝得有些急，双手捧住了茶杯。龚子棋能感受到那从茶杯上传过来的，属于少年人的力度。

男孩的睫毛颤抖着，手的逐渐落下，茶杯滚落下木榻。龚子棋这辈子是已然入了魔界的，可这灯光下的男孩，却好像天生下来就是佛祖座下的金童。男孩向他扭转身，将脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，呼吸吐到他的脸上。他睡熟了，熟睡的脸上，眼尾细长清秀。

龚子棋拉过榻上的被子，将男孩的身体包裹进去。他的睡脸压在洁白的枕套上，肩膀处的衣服也勾勒出少年肩部圆润的弧线。

他站起来，将隔扇的木门锁上。夜色一点点将这座庭院吞没，昏黄的光照下，海棠映照出晚霞的光。

夜色最易纵容幻想。

————————————————————————

月白色的织物遮着木质的墙壁，四周也点上了和纸罩住的烛台。夜风而来，烛火也在轻轻晃动。

龚子棋已经很久没有在夜晚自然地入睡过。也许见过太多夜色中的恶，他必须通过冥想，才能短暂地获得一丝平静。在这形同自杀的不眠里，他在幻觉中曾望见窗外满园怒放着海棠，几乎把一切都淹没。红花阵阵，像极地狱里的业火。

那在夜色中潜伏着的怪兽是什么呢？龚子棋想着，是孤独吧。夜晚的时间，仿佛与白天流逝的速度不同，它好像一个庞然大物，流淌在黑暗中，没有任何人，任何事，能改变它的流向。

茶水中的药，正在起作用了。藏青色的被面下，男孩的脸泛出温暖的红润。他好像感觉到有些热了，嘴巴微微长大了些，仿佛浮上水面想得到更多空气的小鱼。

“很热吗？为什么不脱掉呢？”

龚子棋伸手剥开包裹男孩的衣料，棉布的手感绵软，他的动作温柔，却又隐含着不守章法的狂乱。他叹息着，手掌拂过那具少年人的躯体。男孩没有回应他的叹息，只是安静地沉睡着。那灯光下润滑的肌肤上，几乎没有任何劳作的痕迹。

龚子棋将脸凑上去，温柔地吮住那张微微张开的嘴。温热的空气渡了过去，男孩的身体无意识地瑟缩了一下，然后和男人靠得更紧。他唇边的肌肤，白而轻薄，在灯光下，几乎能看见血管的模样。

“男人的嘴唇可以使女人身上几乎所有部位出血。”

龚子棋忽然想到这句话。一股忽如其来激越的情感冲撞着他的胸口，他装作若无其事地凑上前，又一次与男孩唇齿相接，唇下的力道却没有减轻。他的舌尖尝到了些许的铁锈味。

就像在一个舞台上，上演着各种戏码。龚子棋将脸移开，不出所料看到男孩唇边的皮肤，渗出薄薄一层血。晶莹的口涎与暗色的血，缓缓交融，

戏码若无人观赏，便不过是种种绮丽的幻象。

他的手掌顺着男孩的脊梁骨一路向下，腰部，大腿的肌肉，那样柔软而富有韧性的肌肤，是少年人特有的。纤长的肢体。龚子棋摩挲着男孩脊梁骨上的那道沟。

他的手还在挪移着，却在那古老的神秘之所前踌躇不前。男孩的身体如同一件易碎品，让龚子棋感觉自己任何进一步的动作都好似一个莽撞的魔鬼。他敏感地察觉到了自己身体的变化。那样的感觉，真让人觉得捉摸不定。一时简直像火焰一样灼烧着，一时却是温热的。那不是一种人惯常所有的欲望，那种尖锐的，无意义的，粗鲁的，那种无边而孤独的极乐。他感受那股潮水温柔地流过心口和四肢，几乎是在涤荡他的灵魂了。

“唔，好冷……”男孩似乎嘤咛着，让龚子棋心里微微一惊。他的动作停了下来，男孩微微皱起眉毛，膝盖也弯了起来。

“怎么，感觉还好吗？”

“啊，要到哪里去呢？”男孩模糊着说着，眼睛没有一丝睁开的迹象。原来是在说梦话。他翻了个身，背对着身后的男人，毫不遮掩地露出赤裸的身体。他的腰肢连接着臀部的地方，有着洁白丰润的弧度，仿佛无意识又随时准备的诱惑着渴望狩猎的人。少年的躯体是无欲的，可他也是欲望的本身，光是赤裸着躺在那里，便闪烁着年轻的荣耀。

“天气好的时候，去看海棠花吧。”

男孩似乎被他的口吻抚慰了，脸微微转过来，额头触碰到男人的手。龚子棋试探着将手探到他的后颈，想把他微微抬起来。即使在深眠中，男孩依旧保持着顺服的姿态，将脸也滑落在男人掌心。

他冒的风险太大了。龚子棋进入的时候想着。他感觉到男孩赤裸的肌肤贴在自己身上。他忽然生出一种强烈的，想把男孩唤醒的冲动。然而，这又和他想无声无息拥有男孩的想法相背离。院里的姑娘都睡了，在这样的深夜中，她们睡得像一个初生的孩子一样香甜。没有什么能把她们唤醒。这本是人们会到这里来的意义。

然而他已经停不下来了。那股温柔的火焰，始终燃烧在他的灵魂深处。那从根部激荡而出的涟漪，一圈一圈地漾开，几乎要将小屋里的一切都裹挟。他感到有些微地疼痛，那种纯粹深入的炫动，如旋涡一般，几乎能吞没一切。夜风刮过花海，风以一种奇特的节奏，从耳朵冲进大脑。

男孩是在为他绽放。

身下传来属于少年人细细的呼声，男孩依然是沉睡着的，呼吸却也随着男人的动作急促起来。退出，进入，男人的心几乎要为此发出呻吟。相交的部位早已被汗水浸湿，灼热的感觉融化开，仿佛要将意识里一切空白的部分都填满。

他分辨不清自己的想法。究竟是想让男孩醒来，彻底与他一并沉沦；还是让他就此深睡，将一切隐藏的罪恶，隐没在月色里。

“唔，少爷……”

他低下头，男孩睁开了双眼。那双眼里全是懵懂，却燃烧着纯然的欲望之火。

“你醒了？也好。”

“这是在，干嘛呀？”

龚子棋凑上脸，温柔地在男孩的额头上落下一个吻，“就当是一场梦，好不好？”

他骤然加快了动作，男孩的身体也摇晃起来。男孩仿佛要躲开的他的动作，可身体却像被捕猎的动物，任由他如何抗争，都无法阻止那要将他的意识击成粉碎的企图。然而至始自终，他的双臂都挂在男人的双臂上。他的膝盖也蜷缩起来，搭在男人的腿上。

他在半梦半醒间困惑地低喃，“是梦吗？”

虽然是个看起来纤弱的孩子，男人却能始终感觉到那股缠绕在躯体上的分量。他望着窗外，今夜有月色，落在男孩的脸上，胸上。作为惯尝风月的老手，他的目光却不自愿被那胸前上拱起的小小褐色颗粒吸引。连乳晕都小的可怜，他感慨着，将男孩爱怜地抱在怀中。肌肤相贴时，那小小的乳头摩擦在他手臂的肌肤上，若有若无。

“梦醒了，去赏花吧。”

在无边无际的热意中，他感到自己再不断地上升，上升，升到灵魂最高的地方，所有阴暗污秽无所企及的地方。窗外的海棠摇曳，那花枝的弧度，正如浮世绘上的美人，日晚梳妆，有春睡之美。

夜色中的庭院里，好似回荡着细微的呻吟声，可又难以辩清。直到一声短促而尖细的叫声惊飞了枝头的鸟。男孩瞪大双眼，无措地感觉到陌生的音色从喉咙里迸溅而出。然而下一秒，他便从高处坠落。男孩望着身前的人，眼中仿佛有火星落下。龚子棋几乎要迷失在那双眼睛里，那样耀眼的光芒，仿佛在这深沉的夜色里照亮了他的脸。

风声猎猎，入魔入佛，只在一念间。

久在罪恶的他如何能知道，在这样一副青涩而舒展的躯体上，他也能感受到那如朝阳般的爱情。

男孩紧抓着他肩膀的手逐渐放松下来，一动不动了。龚子棋给他套上衣服，然后开始自己穿衣服。男孩躺在那里，透过窗户向外望去。万籁俱寂，天边几乎要升起曙光。男人坐到他身边，默默握了握他的手。男孩似乎很困了，靠在男人手臂上的脸动了动。仿佛是找到了安定的位置，他的眼帘垂下，不一会儿便发出了细细的鼾声。

他的身上还带着一股少年人特有的香气。也许是因为刚刚出了汗的缘故，更浓郁了些。龚子棋坐在他身边，眼前浮现出大和古寺的高墙。小阳春的阳光里，几朵寒牡丹，还有满园的山茶花。时值春天，诗仙堂檐廊边的庭院里有奈良的马醉木花、紫藤花，还有椿寺里盛放的樱花*。

男孩的一生中，大约还有许多这样多的花可赏。与金屋里的藏花相比，还是那样的风景更适合他吧。

“汝若能香，当以金屋贮汝，”龚子棋低下头，凑近男孩耳边轻轻说，“可吾终不愿铸这金谷园。”

凌晨四点，望见海棠花未眠。生死轮回，也没什么相干。

愿他们此生不会再见。

————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> *西晋荆州刺史石崇曾造金谷园，园内遍植海棠，石崇甚爱海棠，然而海棠无香，崇深引以为憾。史载，崇曾对海棠叹曰：“汝若能香，当以金屋贮汝。”
> 
> *改写自川端康成《睡美人》片段


End file.
